your wishes within 24 hours
by Nadyaleiaa10
Summary: [Fangboy] Apa yang kalian inginkan saat mendapatkan satu permintaan namun berbatas waktu 24 jam? Boboiboy sebagai lelaki yang ingin tau banyak tentang Fang memakai permintaan itu untuk...


Halo kembali di Fanfiction Leia yang ke...ke berapa ya? Sory lupa, hehe! Jadi ini Fanfiction baru yang singkat, mungkin cuman sampai 3 chapter aja, jadi Happy reading gaes!!

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy**

 **dont like, dont read!!**

Musim gugur, hari ini hujan deras, diwaktu bel pulang berdering, aku pergi mengembalikan buku-buku dari kelas 12-2 bersama sahabat sejatiku, Gopal. Aku menaruh tumpukan buku diatas meja guru dan langsung keluar ruangan.

"Fuih, akhirnya tugasku selesai, makasih Gopal" aku memberikan senyumanku kepadanya.

"Tenang aja bro—eh Boboiboy, itu...Fang kan?" Tanya Gopal kepadaku, lantas aku langsung melihat kearah telunjuk Gopal dan melihat pria tinggi dengan kacamata dan surai gelap landak itu. Dia Fang, adik kelas 10-1, walau dia adik kelas, tapi dia terlihat sangat dewasa dan populer disekolah, banyak yang berkata sifatnya dingin, tapi sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya karena dia masih kelas 10 disekolah ini. Dibandingkan denganku dia sangat berbeda, aku hanya anak biasa dengan tinggi yang tidak memadai untuk masuk tentara dan aku berbatas 2 tahun dengannya, karena itu kemungkinan untuk dekat dengannya hanya 0, 1% berhasil.

"Fang ya..." jawabku sembari menutupi wajah yang memerah.

"Hmm? Kenapa setiap dia itu lewat kau selalu menunduk?" Tanya Gopal yang membuatku tertekan.

"*blush* so, soal itu, aku, aku..."

"Hmm? Kenapa—"

"*blush* sudahlah!! Cepat pulang!" Yah, aku menyukai Fang, aku ingin tau banyak tentangnya, tapi itu mustahil, kami hanya sebatas kakak tingkat dan adik kelas.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Dah Boboiboy, nanti kita main game lagi ya" Gopal melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dari toko kakekku.

"Dah... _'sepinya...'_ " aku terus melihat rintihan hujan yang jatuh satu per satu ke tanah.

"Eh! Jangan melamun terus, nanti kalau kesurupan atok yang susah" tegur kakekku yang mendorong punggungku.

"I, ah atok nih, aku kan cuman melihat hujan"

"Sudahlah, daripada melamun trus, mending kau beli bahan makan malam nanti"

"Ehh? Mager...haah, ya udah, aku pergi dulu" Rasanya makin bosan, langkahku mengenai daun-daun musim gugur yang berjatuhan, rasanya menambah kesepian, aku tidak ingin pulang cepat lah.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Hingga diperjalan pulang dari toko, mendadak...

"Anak muda...boleh tolong?" Seorang nenek tua mendekatiku. Aneh.

"Ya nek? Ada perlu apa?"

"...boleh tolong turunkan kucing hitam itu dari pohon?"

"kucing—HAAAH??" WANJAY!! Pohonnya tinggi amat!! Gimana nih? Nenek itu kelihatan butuh pertolonganku, bagaimana lagi...akhirnya aku memanjat pohon itu. Saat aku memegang dahan kedua, mendadak tanganku lepas karena licin dan...

"HAAAAH!!!!" Aku terjatuh, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasa sakit atau semacamnya. Aku mencoba memanjat sekali lagi dan akhirnya aku berhasil memegang bada kucing. Aku langsung menangkap kucing hitam itu dan menyerahkannya kepada wanita tua itu.

"Ini nek kucing—nya...nek?" Eh? Nenek tadi mana? Gimana kucingnya nih? Masa aku tinggalin disini kedinginan, mana kakinya luka juga, ya sudahlah, aku bawa saja.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Kucing ini aku urus ya tok, kalau dia udah sehat bakal aku balikin ke pemiliknya" kataku sambil mau membawa kucing kecil berwarna hitam itu.

"Ya sudah, bawa dia ke kamarmu" kata kakek setuju. Aku langsung membawa kucing itu ke kamarku.

"Fuih, baiklah, kamu pasti lapar kan? Aku ada makanan untukmu, tunggu ya" kataku yang meninggalkan kucing itu dikamar dan membawa ikan untuknya. "Nih aku bawa tuna punyaku, jangan bilang ke atok kalau kamu yang makan ya, soalnya aku tidak terlalu suka ikan" aku malah berbicara dengan kucing itu, anehnya diriku. Kucing itu terlihat sangat imut, aku ingin memberikannya nama.

"Emm...aku panggil kamu apa ya? Hmm, kuro? Manis? Atau Kang-gel'ep *pelafasan korea*" aku memikirkan nama yang cocok untuknya.

"Namaku Leia"

"Oh, namamu Le—EEEEEEEEHHHG?????" SAPA TADI YANG BICARA? KUCING ITU?

 ** _krik...krik..._**

"...ah, tidak mungkin kucing ini yang bicara, dasar, mungkin aku sedang demam—"

"Aku memang bisa bicara"

"...eh?" beneran? Berarti...

"HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Teriakku panjang, dengan cepat aku langsung mengambil selimut untuk melindungi diriku dan buku sebagai senjata.

"Ap, apapaoapan kau kusicjdn tadpidjdjdx bismssmdn ngomonsn—"

"Ah ngomongmu berantakan, baiklah, aku akan berkenalan dengan diriku yang sebenarnya" mataku tidak sakit, aku memang tidak salah lihat, aku melihat kucing itu berubah wujud menjadi wanita cantik bersurai pirang ungu dengan baju ala penyihir.

"Ah...cosplay?"

"GAK SOPAN YA! Aku memang penyihir"

"NGACA DULU SIAPA YANG GAK SOPAN!! Kau datang tiba-tiba kerumahku, kau pasti terkutuk kan?? Pergi sana dasar cosplay!!"

"U-d-a-h k-u-b-i-l-a-n-g...AKU BUKAN COSPLAY!!"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Maaf untuk hal tadi, aku sebenarnya seorang penyihir, Leia Lucinda, salam kenal, untuk yang tadi aku minta maaf sudah merepotkan dan terimakasih atas makanannya" wanita itu mulai duduk tenang dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah, aku Boboiboy, Leia awalnya kenapa tersangkut dipohon?"

"Soal itu aku tidak sengaja terbang kedunia ini dan saat aku tidak fokus memakai sapuku, aku tertabrak pohon dan melukai kakiku, akhirnya aku berpura-pura menjadi kucing supaya ada yang menolongku"

"Ooh, jadi kau bukan majikan nenek tadi?"

"Nenek itu hanya orang lewat yang kebetulan melihatku, karena itu saat kau jatuh tadi aku memakai sihirku supaya kau tidak terluka—auch!!"

"Ke, kenapa Leia?"

"Kakiku...masih terluka"

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai sihir untuk menyembuhkan diri?"

"Soalnya aku tidak bawa obat sihir, jadi gimana lagi, sudah nasibku"

"Tunggu dulu ya, aku bakal bawa obat untukmu" aku mengambil perban didalam laci meja belajarku.

"Waah, benda putih penutup luka ini namanya apa? Aku belum pernah ngeliat benda ini di duniaku" katrok amat nih cewek.

"Itu perban penutup luka, masa gak tau?"

"hehehe, gak tau. Baiklah, sebagai tanda terima kasihku, aku akan memberikan satu permintaan"

"Hah?! Memangnya kau jin jarum 76? (Merek rokok yang penting happy)"

"BUKAN!! Aku tidak sehebat jin ya, karena permintaanku berbatas waktu 24 jam"

"Haah...kenapa segala sesuatu yang instan itu selalu berbatas? kayak cinderella yang harus dibatasin sampe jam 12 malam"

"Ya sudah kalau kau gak mau, aku gak maksa kok"

"YA AKU MAU, MAU!! Tapi...aku tidak tau mau minta apa" pikirku bingung.

"Ingat ya, cuman 24 jam aja, walau kau minta duit 100 triliun, uang itu tetap bakal hilang saat 24 berlalu"

"HA? Tapi kalau misalnya uang yang kita minta untuk beli barang, barang itu juga bakal hilang?"

"Tentu, semua permintaanmu bakal hilang kalau sudah lewat batas waktu"

"Hmm...biar aku pikirkan dulu ya" duh ini kesempatan emas, tapi kenapa harus berbatas waktu?? Coba aku tanya Gopal lewat telpon. "Tunggu ya penyihir" aku pergi kebawah untuk menelpon Gopal.

"Gopal"

 _"Em, apa tiba-tiba nelpon?"_

"Kalau kau dikasih satu permintaan tapi berbatas waktu 24 jam, kau minta apa?"

 _"Hmm, makan sepuas aku!! Pasti rasa laparnya gak bakal ilang kan?"_

"Hmm, gak jadi deh, makasih" Gopal memang gak bisa diandalin, sudahlah, hmm, aku ingin sesuatu yang anti mainstream...ah! AKU TAU!!

"LEIA!!" Panggilku yang berlari masuk kekamar.

"Hm? Apa? Sudah tau"

"Aku tau!! Permintaanku, aku ingin Fang jadi adikku"

"Adik? Siapa dia?"

"Itu...*blush* o, orang yang aku suka"

"Oh, kenapa gak buat jadi pacar aja? Masih bisa dinego lo"

"Gak, aku hanya ingin jadi kakaknya saja, itu saja sudah cukup, aku ingin tau banyak hal tentangnya"

"Hmm, baiklah, bersiap ya!" Leia meng-etik tangannya dan dalam waktu satu detik, waktu berasa cepat dan langit berwarna-warni.

"HA? Ke, kenapa ini?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Hehehe, selamat menikmati, satu hari menyenangkanmu, Boboiboy!!"

"HAAH?"

 **15:34...11:20...09:10...07:00...**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"HAAH!!" Eh? Eh, eh, eh, eh? Aku...diatas kasur? Lo kok Pagi-pagi? Dikamarku kok tidak ada Leia?

"Aku disini" Leia terbang diatas langit-langit kamarku.

"Kenapa kau disitu?"

"Hehehe, sekarang yang bisa melihat diriku hanya Boboiboy,kau sekarang bisa bertemu adik barumu dipagi ini"

"Haah? Jadi...kau memundurkan waktu? Adik baru? Ma, ma, maksudmu!!" Aku langsung berlari keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tamu dan disitu...

"Haaa...Fang...?" Aku melihat Fang dirumahku sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Em? Kenapa abang lama banget bangun? Kau sudah terlambat lo, aku pergi sekolah deluan, dah"

"*blush* da, da, dah..." DIA PANGGIL AKU ABANG?? BERARTI BENERAN? INI BUKAN MIMPI? INI BUKAN MIMPI KAN???

"Heeh, ini bukan mimpi kok, dah, aku mau keliling di daerah sini, semangat ya Boboiboy" kata Leia yang pergi dari rumah.

"... i, i, i, i, i, i, i, iya..." aku Boboiboy kelas 12-2, seorang lelaki yang yang baru menyelamatkan kucing dipohon dan ternyata dia adalah penyihir, lalu aku mendapat satu permintaan gila dimana permintaan itu dikabulkan dan sekarang...Aku...jadi...KAKAK FANG????

 **Tbc**

Ini sebenarnya fanfiction pelampiasan sebelum UTS, hueeee!!! Ada baaaanyak banget pengumuman yang harus didengar bagi pembaca fanfiction aku yang lain, jadi aku bakal bilang sekarang supaya gak banyak yang nanya.

Pertama aku minta maaf banget karena belum update **takut gelap season 2** sampai berminggu-minggu. Yang kedua aku minta maaf juga karena belum update ' **love doctor'**. Sebagai minta maaf, aku bakal update sampai 5 chapter **'Takut gelap season 2'** dan bakal update **' Love doctor** lebih banyak dari biasanya. Satu hal lagi aku bakal buat Leia pakai baju penyihir di IG @leia_nadya10 (tapi habis UTS) doain berhasil ya guys! bye, love you readers!!


End file.
